Once is Enough
is the eighty-fifth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary After their respective games, Shutoku and Seirin’s members look at each other across their respective courts. Riko states that they both have one win; the next match is crucial. In Seirin’s locker room, they discuss the situation. Everyone notices that Shutoku’s attitude was not normal. They should have been looking down on them as the superior team; however, it was the opposite. Riko adds that they’re correct—Shutoku is definitely stronger. They should have been patronizing them. This game will be more difficult than last time. As Seirin is walking out, Kiyoshi suddenly starts and tells the others to go on ahead; he’ll catch up to them. Hyuuga agrees and walks on with the team. Kagami notices something too, but he walks out with them as well. Once everyone is gone, Kiyoshi tells Hanamiya it’s been a while. Furihata asks Hyuuga why Kiyoshi stayed behind. Kagami also questions if it had anything to do with the “guy” sitting in the corner. Hyuuga tells them that Kiyoshi knows him from middle school. Everyone knows about the Generation of Miracles. However, there were five players, a year older, who were in their shadows. That boy, bad boy Makoto Hanamiya, is one of them. He is an Uncrowned King just like Kiyoshi. Furihata states that if Kiyoshi stayed behind to see him, then they must be friends. Hyuuga answers that it’s the opposite—if Kiyoshi is the most honest basketball player, then Hanamiya is the most dishonest. Hanamiya and Kiyoshi speak to each other. Hanamiya congratulates him on Seirin’s victory. Kiyoshi responds that he didn’t see him playing against Shutoku. Hanamiya retorts that if he did, he’d reveal all of his cards, and then he would have to try even harder in the next games. That is not his style. Hanamiya ends the conversation by saying they’ll play against each other if he can defeat Shutoku first. He also hopes Kiyoshi won’t injure himself again; Hanamiya slyly adds that he’s worried about him. Kiyoshi is troubled after he leaves. In Shutoku’s locker room, when Takao comes to get Midorima, he comments that their game against Seirin was on a rainy day just like last time. He tells Midorima it’s time to go. Kise also arrives at the arena. On Seirin’s bench, Kuroko asks Kagami if he noticed the look on Midorima’s face. Kagami responds that he did; Midorima looks completely different from before. On Shutokut’s bench, Takao jokes with Midorima. However, he notices Midorima’s intense aura-similar to a starving beast. Midorima retorts that he doesn’t have time for Takoa’s humor right now. Defeating Seirin is all he can think about. Takao seriously responds that he agrees. Simultaneously, Kiyoshi explains that for all living things victory is survival whereas death means defeat. Although this is an extreme example, humans retain that instinct. Since the Generation of Miracles have never been defeated, Midorima’s loss against Seirin was a shock to him. Since Midorima now knows the terror of defeat, he hungers for victory. Hyuuga, Izuki, Kagami, and Kuroko, however, respond that Shutoku is not the only one who is starving. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured Techniques used Navigation